


The Wingless Angel

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Lucifer S4, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena drinks too much, Lex is annoying, One Shot, Post S4, kara is a puppy, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: A one shot inspired by Deckerstar ( Lucifer ).Post S4, Lex revealed Kara's identity, Lena confronts Kara.And more secrets were revealed. And something in Kara changed.The two idiots in love trying to find a way to be okay again.PS: I couldn't get too angsty so it's less on Lena's side but more of a Kara's prov and third person prov....?





	The Wingless Angel

_Krypotnians discarded their emotions in pursuit of power, knowledge and all other things. That much Kara knows. What she doesn’t know is that;_

_On the twelfth moon, a Kryptonian baby will be blessed by RAO, and was given their gift, either of wisdom, either of spirit, or other things. It is a deal ancient Kryptonians made with RAO, in exchange of their emotions, they become more superior than their sister planet’s Daxam._

 

* * *

 

 

_“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”_

 

Lena sits in her office alone, a drink in her hand, and the room pitch dark. She's in denial and she knows it herself. _Kara is not Supergirl_ , she tells herself, and every cell of her screams at the thought, wanting to believe.

“It's the truth and you know it.” Lex says, sitting down on the couch and the leather squeaks,

“Lex?!” Lena looks up in horror, “Y-you… I killed you.”

“I will always be in your head, sister.” Lex mocks, picking up a drink for himself as well. “Death only made me more dramatic.” He peaks up from the pouring his drink, looking at Lena,

“Feels like shit doesn't it.” He continues,

“Shut up.” Lena growls, “You're dead, so stay dead.”

“How pathetic, you loved that woman, you gave her your heart, opened yourself to her, did everything for her, and here she stands,” Lex appears behind her, snarling, “Being the biggest liar, traitor in your life.”

“Go away!”

“I'm not here, Lena, but I am.” He smirks, “I'm the figment of your tortured psyche, I say, what you're thinking, Lena.”

“GO AWAY!” She screams, throwing the glass towards the empty office and the clear sound of it shattering on the floor only deepens her agony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena!” Kara grins happily when she sees Lena approaching her. Little does the Super know, Lena knows everything.

“Come with me to my office, will you?” Lena says softly, too softly. Kara’s eyebrows furrows together as she follows the smaller woman into the big, glass office. With a button, large, heavy drapes covers the glasses, blocking the view from both ways.

“Lena?” Kara asks, “Is everything alright?” She hears how the Luthor’s heart is beating without rhythm. Lena walks up to her, backing her until the back of her knees hits against the desk. “Le—” before she can say anything, two hands were on her face and the lips she dreams of kissing almost every night is on her own. She almost yelps, feeling the soft lips kissing her, but she kisses back. Kara got so overwhelmed by the kiss she doesn't notice how Lena’s hand reaches back and pull off her pony tail, how her glasses is already somewhere, discarded on the floor, and she almost missed how the hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

“Lena wait—” she pulls away in panic but it was too late, the red crest of the ‘El’ is right there, underneath her Kara Danvers clothes, staring at Lena. The Luthor heiress laughs, coldly.

“I knew it.” She grits, standing back from the frozen Super.

“Lena I—”

“For three years, you've been lying to me.” By this point Lena wasn't even questioning Kara anymore, she was accusing the blonde.

“I didn't want to—”

“Save it, you were just like everyone else.” Lena says, with no emotion on her face, nor in her voice, “Is Kara Danvers even real? Or is she someone you made up so it’ll be easier for you to spy on me?”

“Kara Danvers is very real,” Kara says, biting her lips, her mind spinning, trying to say everything she planned to tell Lena but is no where near ready to. “When I’m with you I felt free, I feel like I can just be myself, you know? Not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl… Just… _Me_.” She sighs, “And everyone else in my life knows both of me, and it’s just…. They treat me differently! And you don’t! I’m just plain ol’ Kara when I’m with you and I loved it! I know I should’ve told you a long time ago, I’ve been wanting to tell you since Daxam invasion but I never could find the courage to— Every time I tried to bring it up something happens or I backed down! You have no idea how much I wish to tell you, Lena, you are _the_ most important person to me in my life, and I really don’t want to lose you. I know that you’ve been betrayed by so many people, and I didn’t want to be one of them! I couldn’t bear losing you! I tried to tell you when we were on that plane, but after what you said I just— I can’t stand the idea of losing you, Lena, I really can’t.”

‘She’s lying.’ Lex’s voice echos in her head, Lena takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes, ‘Go away!’ 

“If you really consider me a friend, you should have told me, Kara. Not to mention you were my best friend.” She says sternly, “You had three years, Kara, three!”

The word ‘were’ made the Super cringe, “I know I just… I love you… Lena, and… And the idea that you might hate me is too much… I just…”

Lena froze for a second, “What did you say?”

“I love you, Lena. I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” Kara says sadly, “Please, I don’t know what to do if you hate me.”

There is obvious conflict going on in Lena’s head, Kara can see it, but she can only look at her with pleading eyes. The Luthor looks away, out to the city.

“I wish you're telling the truth, Kara.” Lena sighs, not looking at the woman. “For the longest time I wish you felt something for me as well,” She turns back to look at Kara, “But I cannot love someone that has lied to me this entire time, not when she’s the one made me felt like I was enough, only to find out I’ll never be.” She walks away, “Have a nice day, Kara.” She left her office, leaving a broken looking Kara looking down at the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl saved Lena from another attempt of assassination, as the heroine breaks through the glass wall and straight into Lena’s office, pining the two suspects down on the marble ground, knocking them out. After having them tied up, Kara approaches the CEO, who just finished scolding her security for letting the assassins sneaking in.

“Are you okay?” She says softly, Lena turns around, at first her mouth was open but nothing comes out, then she took a breath in and nods.

“Yes, Thank you.”

“Should I stay with you until the police arrive?”

“You do whatever you want, Kara.”

The second the name slips out from Lena’s lips things froze.

“I—” Kara bites down on her bottom lips and looks down at her fidgeting hands, “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have lied to you, Lena, please give me a chance to show you I truly care for you.”

“I don’t know, to be honest I—”

One of the assassins broke free of the binds and has a knife in his hand, coming right towards Lena.

“Watch out!” Kara’s hand flies towards Lena and the small, steal blade goes right through her palm.

“Supergirl!” Lena yells in panic. Kara groans in pain, grabbing her cape and once again she sweeps the man to the ground and kicks him with the back of her heels. She hisses as she pulls the knife out of her hand, Lena grabs the box of tissue near her and gives it to Kara, herself kneels down to pick up the knife.

“It’s not Kryptonite.” Kara says, breathing in and out as every cell of her body feels the sharp pain coming from her hand.

“You need to go to the DEO, right now.” Lena says, “You’re losing too much blood.”

“But the police—” Kara was about to protest but Lena walks to her purse and pulls out a 3.2”, semi-automatic handgun.

“I can handle myself, if they try to do something, I will shoot them.”

“Well—” Kara wants to protest, but Lena’s stern look makes her walks towards the broken balcony, and she takes caution as she steps over the glass shards on the ground. “Be careful!” She says again before taking off.

Half way to the DEO, Kara felt like the pain is gone, “What in Rao’s name…” She raises her hand and flips it back and forth, the cut wound is no where to be seen. Not even one bit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Constant shouting and grunting comes from the sparring room in DEO. Kara and Alex are both sweaty as they counters and blocks each other’s hits.

“Something weird happened to me last week.” Kara says, swinging a left jab towards Alex,

“What?” The red hair blocks it and counters back with an elbow hit to the Super’s jaw. Kara rolls back and bends down, sweeping her leg and trips Alex over.

“I got injured, an assassin that tried to kill Lena stabbed me in the hand and the blade went clean through.” Kara says, panting as she rests her hands on her hips.

“What! Then why didn’t you come to me?” The older Danvers scolds, “Kara—”

“That’s the thing! After I left L Corp and was on my way here, it disappeared!!”

“That’s weird.” Alex frowns, walking over the bench to grab her water bottle. “Tell me what happened again?”

“Well first I heard….

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara must've gone through her house the six millionth times already, but she wanted to make sure everything is fine. Everything needs to be perfect. Lena has called and say that she wants to meet up.

She hears the footsteps approaching and went to open the door. Lena froze with her hand in the air, looking like she's about to knock.

“Hey.” Kara says, with a small, nervous smile.

“Right, super hearing.” Lena says, dropping her hand, “So um— are we going out or…?”

“I ah— I was thinking we can stay in my place tonight?” She says nervously, “I made something for you.”

“Did you cook, Kara?”

“Yes! And I didn’t burn the kitchen!” She says proudly, Lena couldn’t help but giggles.

“Alright.”

 

Kara has a little table set, a cloth over her dinning table, two sets of plates, wine glass. Lena carefully takes a seat, her finger playing with the shiny silverwares.

“I have to admit, I didn’t cook all of this myself, I had a little help.”Kara says as she comes out of the kitchen with two plates. Lena immediately recognised one of the dishes,

“Kara did you fly to—”

“Metropolis to get some food from your favourite restaurant? Yes I did.”

“You shouldn’t have.” She says softly,

“The owner’s daughter is a fan of the Supers anyways, so…” Kara shrugs, missing the way Lena flinches a little as she mentions ‘The Supers’. “But I did made the pasta myself.”

They had quite the pleasant dinner, to be frank, Lena almost forgets that she’s supposed to be mad at Kara. The main reason she came today was because Kara asked her to give her another chance. And Lena wants to. She misses her friend, more than anything, so she’s willing to give the Super a chance to prove herself.

“Will you tell me more about yourself?” Lena asks, picking up a seared shrimp from her pasta,

“Well I… My planet died when I was 13, and I was supposed to come here to raise my cousin, Superman.” Kara says slowly,

“But he’s older?”

“Yeah, the shock wave from the explosion knocked my ship off course, and I was stuck in a place where… Time doesn’t exist, for… 24 years.”

Lena blinks slowly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kara shakes her head, “You— You should know, if I didn’t want to tell you I won’t.” And to that Lena offered a small smile,

 

After dinner, Kara washes the dishes as Lena helps her to clean up.

“Ouch!” Kara yelps, and Lena frowns as she walks into the kitchen, and she sees the supposedly invincible Supergirl grabbing her finger like any other regular human, with an absurd amount of blood dripping down to the wooden floor.

“Kara!” She rushes forward and grabbed a clean towel, “Grab this. Put pressure on it.” She instructs, “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“In- in my bathroom, I think.” Kara says, eyes sticking to the slowly reddening towel, “That’s a lot of blood.”

“What did you do!” Lena shouts from the bathroom as she looks for the first aid kit.

“I just picked up the knife and I—”

“Picked up the knife? Did you grab it by its blade?!” Lena scolds, coming back out with the first aid kit, “Let me see.” She takes Kara’s hand and leads the woman to the sink, cleaning the wound with warm water. The blonde hisses as soap touches the wound.

“It’s just soap.” Lena says, then she dried the wound gently and applies antibiotic cream and gauze. Her mind is trying to make reason of what happened.

“I’m sorry, I ah—” Kara stutters, “It’s been weird and I—”

“How?” Lena asks, “I— I don't get it. Why is it that you can walk away from an explosion completely fine, you can take on an gigantic alien monster without a scratch and then sometimes you can stab your finger with a chef’s knife! What- What's the difference?!” Tears suddenly escaped her without warning, “I felt really bad when the assassin stabbed your hand, and I— What are you trying to do to me, Kara? Manipulate me? Is that what you’re trying to do?”

Kara looks at Lena in pain, not the physical pain from her hand but the fact that Lena doesn't trust her, still.

“I… I don't know, Lena.” She sighs, “But… It seems like I'm only vulnerable when I'm with you.” Her brain is spinning ten miles a second, Lena said she's fine, Lena said she trusts her, but now… Now she's accusing her of manipulating her? Is she? Was she? Did she??

“If you weren't ready… Or if you don't want to, you didn't have to come, you know?” She says brokenly, “I just thought I could finally somehow slowly make it up to you. But if that's how I make you feel please, I don't want you to be somewhere you're not comfortable in.”

Lena couldn’t do it, it’s so overwhelming. She desperately wants to believe Kara. _It was all too much._

“I—” She stutters, “I’m so sorry, I can’t.” She walks back to the couches and picks up her stuffs then left in one swift minute, leaving Kara behind, once again. Wondering where she did wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your new assistant is very trusting, she just let me in like this.”

Lena looks up from her computer and sees Lillian strolling into her office.

“Hello, _mother._ Jess isn’t my new assistant, she’s the only assistant I trust.” The young Luthor practically growled, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I just wanted to check on my daughter, _daughter_.” Lillian says, sitting down on Lena’s office couch, “We are the only two Luthors left, darling, ought to look out for each other.”

“Oh yeah? Like how you’ve kept Kara’s identity as a secret and mock me behind my back?”

Lillian’s face froze for a second before she returns to her usual calm posture, “I see she has told you.”

“No, _Lex_ told me.” Lena closes her computer and looks straight at Lillian, “As he breathed his last breath, he used it to do this to me, to make a fool out of me. Turns out I am a fool, every ‘friend’ I though I have in the past three years, even James, who dated me, knew. And even you, even Lex knew. Hell, I bet even Nia Nal knows.” She scoffs, “So no, don’t come in here and pretend you care about me, Lillian, you and I both know how much you enjoy watching me suffer.”

 

_“Eventually, she will find out on her own. Find out that you’ve been lying to her all this time. And when she does? She will hate you for it.”_

 

Her own words echos in Lillian’s head, she sighs heavily before shifting in the couch to better look at Lena, who — to be honest, looks terrible.

“I’ve changed.” Lillian said, “Like I said, I love you.”

“Then why kept it a secret?” Lena scoffs, “I sure hear a lot of ‘love’ coming from the liars in my life.”

Lillian tilts her head back a bit, “You’ve talked to Kara?”

“Why would you care.”

“Lena, I didn’t tell you because I told Super— Kara Danvers that when you found out on your own you’re going to hate her.” She stands up and walks to the bar, pouring two glasses of scotch.

“Well go celebrate because you got what you want.”

“But do you hate her?” She sets one cup next to her daughter, a little smirk flashes across her face when Lena freezes visibly. “Listen, Lena. There is nothing I can do to change what I’ve done, or to amend the past, but trust me when I tell you that Kara Danvers truly cares about you.”

“She doesn’t.” Lena mumbles into the glass cup and downed the drink.

“If she doesn’t I wouldn’t have to kidnap you every time to make her show up.”

“Hardy har har, mother.” The Luthor heiress rolls her eyes.

“I’m serious, think about it, Lena, who has been by your side since all the time, never gave up on you like a fool she is,” Lillian finishes her drink as well, “Well then since my daughter doesn’t want me here, I better make myself scarce.” She walks back and picks up her handbag then heads to the door, “And seriously, go home, take a shower, get some sleep. I can’t have the press get a hold of a Luthor looking like _that._ ”

Lena bites down her lips, “Wait.”

Lillian stops and turns her head, waiting for Lena to speak.

“I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Something changed, between me and Kara, recently.” Lena sighs, “She gets…. Vulnerable.”

“Do you really think it’s wise to tell me such information?” Lillian asks,

“You said you love me.” Lena looks up, “Don’t think you’d turn your back on your words.”

“Fine,” Lillian huffs, sitting back down on the couch again, “When did that happened?”

“Just one day, she stopped an assassination attempt, the guy tried to stab me with a knife but she stopped it. It was just a normal blade, but it went right through her palm.”

“Interesting.” Lillian hums, “Maybe she burned out her powers.”

“She still had superhuman strength and everything else, just… Vulnerable, somehow.”

“The solar activity could effect her powers, then.”

“I checked, nothing was wrong.” Lena says, “She was just… With me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was another normal work day, as Lena sits in her office working, and her part of her mind can’t stop thinking of Kara after that night. Should she had stayed? Should she deal with things differently? Just as she feel like Lex is about to appear somewhere, her doors swing open.

“Miss. Luthor! We're evacuating!” Jess charges into her office, panic written all over her face, “There's been an attack near L corp and the creatures are coming this way! Supergirl is trying her best to stop them but the police has been ordered to clear out the buildings! Let's go!!” The assistant rushes in and grabs Lena by the wrist and they ran.

“What's happening?” Lena asks,

“Don't know yet!” Jess yells, “Looks like alien invaders, Supergirl is handling it.”

“Shit.” Lena hisses, if Kara is coming their way she needs to stay as far away as possible, “I need to leave this area.”

“Damn right you are.” She hisses, the two arrive at the front gate where Frank is waiting for them.

“You're coming with me.” Lena says, “I'm not just leaving you here and take off.”

“Thanks.” Jess quickly crawls into the car and they drive away.

“As far away as you can, Frank, thank you.” Lena instructs her driver as she pulls out her phone to check the live news, where Supergirl is heroically fighting back the invaders one by one.

“If you're that worried why not just go there?” Jess asks, still panting slightly.

“I can't.“ The Luthor looks out of the window, the smoke raised by their battle is visible even from her location.

“Why not?”

“Supergirl gets vulnerable when I'm around.” She whispers in a sigh, “I can't be around her when she's fending our city.”

“Wait what?” The tiny Asian sits up straight and turns towards Lena, “Are you serious? How??” 

“I have… No idea.” Lena shakes her head, “She's fine with everyone else but with me… She can get cute by paper.”

“This is some Lucifer shit going on between you two, Jesus.” She snorts, flopping back onto the leather cushions.

“What?”

“The show, Lucifer.” Jess says, when her boss looks at her with a clear question mark on her face, she sighs and explains, “ _The_ devil fell in love with his partner, a detective, and he gets physically vulnerable when she's around him.”

Lena looks at her assistant with some confused look and shakes her head. Going back to her phone as the live news continues to broadcast the latest updates.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

“Brainy what's the stat on Supergirl!” Alex shouts as she stuff all kinds of gears into her DEO suit,

“The general direction currently heading towards L corp.” Brainy says, “But apparently Miss. Luthor and the others has evacuated the near by buildings already.”

“Good, we don't want civilians to be stuck in battle zone.” Alex nods, “Grab your tablet and let's move out!” She shouts, leading three trucks worth of DEO’s finest agents with her to help Supergirl.

 

Kara has taken down most of the aliens, the near by grounds are practically battle field as dust, debris fills the air. She pants heavily as she landed, using X-Ray vision to search for the remaining members from the ship. When she noticed that the building blocks are all empty she’s puffs, “Thank Rao.” She mutters, if Lena is around there is no way she can win this.

 

* * *

 

’Supergirl seems to have took down all alien invaders, we are still awaiting for the government authorities to confirm the attack…’ Upon hearing that, Lena leans up to the front seats, “Frank, take me back to L corp, please.”

“Are you sure, Miss. Luthor? It could still be on lock down.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

 

\\\\\\\

 

Once she gets there, she goes past most the lock down lines with no problems, the DEO agents all recognise her. She sees a figure in red and blue leaningagainsta barricade and she starts running.

“Supergirl!” Lena lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she finally sees the Super in person. The suit is all dusty, her hair tangled during the fights and there are mud and dust and concrete on her face but she's fine, she's unharmed, in one piece. She was looking the opposite direction so Kara didn’t see Lena coming at all.

“Lena!” Kara jumps to her feet, “Lena this area is still dangerous, I—” before she can finish the Luthor has pushed aside the barrier and runs towards her. She yanks her in for a tight hug, so forceful Kara lets out a small ’oof’ as they hug.

“Thank god you're alright.” Lena almost cries, “I was so worried.”

“You were worried?” Kara asks as she pulls away.

“Of course, even if you're almost indestructible, you can… get injured.”

“Wait no, I mean— you… you're not mad at me? You just left that night and I thought—”

“I'm sorry.” Lena says, still unwilling to let go of the Super, she looks up into those blue eyes she's deeply in love with, “I just— I didn't react well, it was so overwhelming I had to get out. I’m sorry. I'm not mad at you.“

“Really?” The blonde’s face practically lights up,

“Really.” She nods, and this time it's Kara who hugged her. “I trust you.”

“So—” just as she's about to say something, the DEO agents yells,

“ONE OF THEM IS STILL ALIVE!!”

Kara pulls away in panic, she pushes Lena back carefully and turns to the creative charging at them. Eyes burn bright red and two beams of laser shot out, pushing the alien back. Kara grunts, and she took off, flying towards the creature with full speed, practically grabbed it and shoves it deep into the ground. She climbs out of the hole, panting. Before anything, she hears the building behind her move, she had punched the alien in too deep it destroyed the building’s foundation, and in no time, the tall, glassed building is falling down on them.

“Get out of here!” Kara yells at the remaining DEO agents who hasn’t scattered already, “Lena!!” She cries, reaching out to the woman. Lena froze on the spot as the building comes crumbling down. A streak of red was all she sees before everything turns into darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shrieks as she comes back to consciousness, looking around, everything is ruined, the steel bones sticking out from the broken concrete, bricks and dripping pipes. Just as she begin to wonder why she didn't get crushed, something wet falls onto her face.

Lena looks up and finds the Super right above her, a thin line of blood dripping down her mouth and a very ugly cut on the side of her forehead.

“Kara!” She wiggles to free her hand and reaches up in worry, “Kara.”

The Super sighs heavily like every breath she takes is painful. “Lena…” Every letter comes out of her trembling, “Thank Rao…”

“You idiot!” Tears runs down her cheek, mixing up with the blood drops. Lena takes another look around the place, she sees a whole plank of concrete on Kara’s back, and the Super just forms a human shield right above her, one of the steel has penetrated her abdomen and through the super-suit.

“Alex is… coming…” Kara says faintly, her arms trembling and muscles straining, screaming to give out, but she bites down the pain and held on, not when Lena is right beneath her, _not yet. Not ye…_

“Kara? Kara! Kara stay with me.” Lena says hastily, cupping the blonde’s face, “Listen to my voice, stay with me. Please.”

“Listen to me, please, stay with me. I don't want to lose you, I can't lost you.” She says frantically, letting everything on her mind flows out freely. 

At somewhere not far she can hear the sound of people shouting, and then bright day fills the dark space all the sudden, Lena squints her eyes and sees a green skinned man lifting up the building, and then a voice came, “We found them!” Alex. “Lena! Lena can you hear me?!”

“Alex! Kara is losing conscious! You need to get her out of here fast!” She yells back immediately,

“Keep talking to her! J'onn will get you out!” The older Danvers shouts.

J'onn growls as he finally lifts the wreckage high enough to have Alex goes in and cut the steel bar from the concrete, then with a grunt he throws it aside.

“I'll take her to the DEO.” He says, scooping the unconscious Kara up, Alex nods as she wraps her arms around Lena.

“We'll meet you there.” The Martian then took off.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

After they took off Alex shifts her attention to Lena, “Here, let's go sit down by the van.” She leads the trembling woman to the side of a DEO van and sits her down.

“I'm going to do some basic tests and then drive you to the DEO, okay?”

Lena nods dumbly, “It’s my fault.” She whispers, “I should’ve stayed away.”

“It’s no one’s fault.” Alex shakes her head as she inspects Lena’s wounds, “You came because you were worried, weren’t you?”

“Being with me only makes her weak.” Lena says,

“Being with you makes her human.” Alex sighs, pulling out a pen sized flashlight, ‘Look up, okay, down.” She puts the flashlight away and stands up, “Okay look, you can’t blame yourself for this, we didn’t realise there was one alive and Kara didn’t either. You’re fine, just some little cuts here and there, let’s get you to the DEO.”

Lena stayed silent all the way to the DEO, and the older Danvers observed her from the rear view mirror. “Listen, uh… Kara has told me she has problem processing a lot of human emotions.” She says, “It’s nothing new, she’s been like this, ever since I can remember. We’re her family, and we love her with all our hearts, I’m sure she does too but sometimes… She’s just distant, you know? Like we connect but… There are so many times I wonder if she’d forced the feeling on herself.” The Luthor turns to look at Alex, “But with you she’s… Free, she’s happy, the happiest I’ve seen. I know we are jerks for keep her identity to you but… After knowing you, I was really glad that she found you.”

“I—” Lena sighs, “I don’t know anymore.”

“Kara loves you, that much is sure.” Alex says, “And to me, it’s pretty enough.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the DEO soon after, the surgery for Kara has already begun. After leaving Lena to another medic she joins the surgery to make sure everything goes well. Lena was soon patched up and waits for Kara in the medical bay. In the silence she feels something vibrating in her pants, reaching down she finds her phone, with a cracked screen and shows ‘Jess’ on it.

“Hello?”

‘Miss. Luthor! Thank god you’re alright!’ Jess’s voice sounds relieved,

“Yes Jess I’m fine but—”

‘How is Supergirl?’

“She will be fine.” She says, both to Jess and herself.

‘Right um, I’m just calling to tell you that the coverage team assessed that L Corp needs at least a week and a half to be fully recovered from all the damage.’

“Thank you Jess, tell them make it two. And everyone is on paid leave for the time being.” Lena says softly, noticed the older Danvers stepping into the med bay with a stack of clothes in her hand.

‘Okay, Miss. Luthor, hope everything gets better for you two!’ Jess says before hanging up.

“That was my assistant.” Lena explains,

“Here, I got you some clothes to change into, can’t have you wearing that all day.” She gestures as Lena looks down on herself, dirty, ripped suit and pencil skirt with missing shoes. “Do you want a shower? I can change your bandages again afterwards.”

“Yes please.” Lena smiles softly.

 

\\\\\\\

 

When Lena comes back from the shower Kara is in the med bay already, just a heart monitor and some IV by her bed. Lena pulls a small sofa to the bed side and sits down, watching the steady rise and fall of the Super’s chest.

“She’s gonna be fine.” J’onn, now back into his human form says, walking in from behind them. The ravenette didn’t say anything, she simply nods.

“Your thought are pretty loud.” The older man says, sitting down next to Lena,

“My what?” She turns to look at J’onn,

“I can hear people’s thoughts, and yours are very loud.” J’onn explains,

“Oh I just—” She sighs, “There’s a lot on my mind.”

“I know.” He nods knowingly, “Kara is… She and Alex are like the daughter I could’ve have.”

“Could have?”

“I am the last green martian.” J’onn says, “Everyone else died a long time ago.” He looks at Kara with very soft looks in his eyes, and Lena can tell how much this man loves the blonde. “I understand her pain, the feeling of losing the entire race. But Kara is stronger than me. I had 500 years to deal with it, and I was already an adult. She was just a kid, who witnessed her whole life exploded right in front her. She arrived to a planet she knew nothing about, and she can’t even speak their language.” He continues sadly, “But she’s strong, she faced the pain and lived through it.”

“If I didn’t know Kara’s identity…” Lena says, “I’d never be able to imagine the kind of pain she’s been through. She’s always this… Happy, bubbly, ball of sunshine.”

“Despite everything she’s been through, she chose to see the best side of a person.”

“I know,” She nods, “And that’s… That’s one of the things I love so much about her.”

“I can feel it.” J’onn leans forwards, resting his arms on his knees, “You really care about her.”

“I do, but being with me is dangerous.”

“I can hear all the things going on in your head, Lena. Don’t.” J’onn says softly, “I think if you really care for her, you two should talk, instead of just one of you deciding what’s best for the both of you. Kara did that, and you two fought so…” He stands up slowly, giving Lena time to think about his words. “I hope everything works out between you two.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Some more long hours past, and Lena fell asleep in the tiny sofa.

“-na, Lena, psst.” Blinking her eyes open she sees Kara, sitting on the bed and awake.

“Kara.” She lets out a breath and gets up, almost tripping cuz her legs had gone numb from sitting in a bad position.

“Careful.” The blonde reaches out and grabs her arm, Lena grabs hold of the rail by the side of Kara’s bed and steadies herself. “Are you okay?”

“You’re awake.” She says, the other hand reaching up to hold Kara’s on her arm, “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” Kara asks softly, reaching up to sweep a strand of hair away, revealing the big plaster on her forehead.

“You’re the one that got sent into surgery.” Lena whispers, eyes tracing down her abdomen,

“Nothing a little sun can’t fix.” Kara assures her, “I was so worried.”

“So was I.” She says, holding Kara’s hand tighter, “I’m sorry, for everything.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Lena. I choose to stand there, I can’t lose you.” The Super says gently but with a serious tone. “I mean it.”

“Will you forgive me for all the foolish things I said to you?” The ravenette whispers,

“Will you forgive me for lying to you?”

“I already have, Kara. I just… I’m really bad at expressing myself and… Emotions sometimes gets too much to me.”

“I know, but I still love you.”

“You do?” The blonde nods, taking Lena’s hand and brings it up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss on her palm,

“With all my heart.”

“Being with me is dangerous.” She whispers, "The collapse almost killed you, yet you just--"

"And I would do it again," Kara's voice is soft and gentle, so soft it almost made Lena cry, "And again, Lena. Don't you know that?" At that, tears just runs down the Luthor's cheeks without restrain.

“Besides, being with me is even more dangerous.” The heroine adds, “Yet you ran straight into the lock down zone just to make sure I was okay.”

Lena looks down and sighs heavily, and she feels a warm hand on her cheek.

“Hey, I’m not forcing you to do, or say anything you’re not comfortable with, Lena. I’m here and I will always be here, if you’ll have me.”

“Always.” Lena nods, “Always.” She says it again.

“Come up here.” Kara scoots over, making space for Lena, the pouty face and pleading eyes did it for Lena, so she climbs up to the tiny bed carefully. She lies down sideways, cuddled to Kara with her head on the hero’s chest. She closes her eyes as she allow the steady beating of Kara’s heart runs through her and finally feels at peace. Lena snorts lightly as she moves a little, she can feel the kryptonian looking down at her with a weird smile on her face.

“What is it?” Kara asks,

“Nothing,” She shakes her head, “Just… Memories.”

Kara hums, she presses a kiss on Lena’s hair crown and whispers, “Wanna tell me?”

“Never in a million years.” Lena laughs,

“Hmm, fine.” Kara scoots down a little to hug Lena better, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lena murmurs, “Get some rest, we both need it.”

Lex was right, _a Luthor did made a Super mortal_ , just not the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
